Many people commonly use multiple electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc. In some circumstances, two of the devices may be connected together to allow data to be interchanged between the devices. For example, a PDA may be connected to a computer by means of a cable to transfer data or programs between the two devices. Such communication between the two devices may occur periodically to keep both of the devices updated or synchronized. Typically, the PDA is placed in a cradle, dock, or other docking station or dock that is connected via the cable to the computer.
A user may leave the PDA in the docking station while using the computer. While the PDA is in the cradle, the user may update information and programs on the PDA by directing the computer or performing actions on the computer. Unfortunately, the user is unable to interact directly with the PDA using the keyboard, mouse, or other input device connected to the computer. For example, suppose the user is working on the computer with a PDA in a cradle that is attached to the computer. A reminder alarm sounds on the PDA as a result of a scheduling program operating on the PDA. If the user wishes to clear or cancel the reminder on the PDA, the user must remove his or her hands from the keyboard or mouse in order to interact with the PDA's touch screen or other input device. Thus, changing interaction between the user and the PDA and computer, or vice versa, requires the user to change from using input device(s) associated with the PDA to using input devices associated with the computer, and vice versa. In this case, despite the connection between the PDA and the computer, the user is interacting with the two devices independently.
While the computer may allow indirect interaction with some of the functions of the PDA while the PDA is in the cradle, the user cannot use the keyboard and mouse to directly interact with the PDA, switch focus between the computer and the PDA, or use integrate use of the PDA and computer.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide methods, apparatus, means and computer code that facilitated the use of input devices connected to one device with other devices in an integrated manner while allowing focus between the two devices to be controlled by a user with the input devices.